Stereotypical Statuses
by russian winters
Summary: "Recent Tragedy Strikes the Watson Family! On the third of October, after closing their recent case of the Williams Trial, Detectives James and Celeste Watson disappear. They leave behind their nine-year old and infant daughters..." The newspaper clipping goes on, and so do the girls' lives. In London, teen Eevee attends high school and is confronted with her own mysteries of life!
1. London Bridge

**STEREOTYPICAL STATUSES**  
**Chapter One: New Beginnings in London.**

* * *

**Vienna****, Austria****.**

The room that was once furnished by the meticulous hands of a kind woman was now sparse and empty. A boy in his young adulthood stood among the room, his emotions flying about as he walked through the threshold. Anger raged inside of him, his fear and sorrow not far behind. However, loneliness reigned upon them more than anything else.

"What else do I know?" He stood besides the mantle of the fireplace where gray, dusty ashes remained.

A lady, perhaps a relative or an old friend, pursed her lips, her wrinkles growing deeper as she frowned. Finally, she spoke, "Not much. Not much that you _remember, _Leon."

She set a hand of comfort on his shaking shoulder. "You'll live with me. I know you can't forget that god-forbidden scene - who wouldn't? - However there are things and people that will help you demolish some of the pain."

"I'm not going to a psychiatrist, if that's what you're implying, Grandmother… Or taking anti-depressant pills either, should I add," he muttered sullenly.

Her eyes twinkled with a glaze of hope, "No, Leon, that's not what I'm implying, silly boy." The lady pushed back a strand of gray hair behind her ear and stepped towards the window that held a full-view of Vienna, Austria.

He was an English-Austrian, Leon was. Yes, yes… Mother still had her British accent before she died. She was English, like her own mother who was with Leon in this very room, at this particular moment. And his father was full-Austrian… But Austria! He had lived here all his life; it was his home! Leon choked back tears and rubbed his sore throat. The adolescent watched the old woman as she stared wistfully outwards, her eyes seemingly more distant than, in reality, were.

"Please… Take me home. To your home, I mean… This place… I can't bear it any longer! It sends horrible feelings to my stomach! I feel as if I'm going to be sick if I look at this place any longer! Please, Grandma," he pleaded, holding his head as if it were to start shaking violently if he had nothing to support it.

Leon's grandmother turned, her expression alert, but nonetheless dignified as she looked him over. _Poor, lad… _A small painful smile rose slowly upon her lips and she stepped towards her kin, embracing his shivering body.

"Now, now, love… I'm sure you'll be fine soon. I'm sorry that I wasn't here sooner," she whispered, her eyes reddened, "I'm neither going to give you the medicine nor send you to any sort of medical institution. I was just hoping, maybe, that this hurt would be mended by those you'd meet in London… And maybe that you'd learn to trust people more, love…"

Leon pushed her away slightly, "Not trusting anyone," he crooned questioningly, biting his lip, "How is this a matter of not trusting anyone?!" He snapped at her viciously. His voice was inadvertently hurtful as he recoiled like a snake.

She looked taken aback and almost baffled by his sudden uproar, and soon, her grandson continued to rage once more.

"My parents were killed in a bloody traffic accident! Why wouldn't I not want to trust anyone?!"

Anne watched him, her expression pained and tired. However, she knew what it was like to loose people you loved; and how you wanted to lock yourself away from everything after their death. Leon's grandfather was one of them.

"Calm down, love. We know… _I_ know. I was only trying to admit that it's not hard to trust others, even if the death of your loved one wasn't a matter of betrayal." She looked at her calloused hands and smiled with a tinge of regret. "I've been one of them, Leon. I should know."

The young man felt guilty at this abrupt statement. "I-… I'm sorry, Grandmother. Forgive me.."

She felt the need to accept his apology without hesitation, "You're forgiven, love."

He looked at her once more before turning his back. "Let's go now, though. I wasn't bluffing about before," he groaned quietly, his hands holding his stomach; his face was ashen.

She barely stopped to talk to him before heading out the door. There was a sudden need for her to make the atmosphere more cheerful, but Anne knew that it'd be a while before he could really appreciate that kind of moment. They say laughter is the best medicine, but not when she did not particularly know her own kin's sense of humor.

"To England, now, then," she whispered, nudging him carefully out the front door.

* * *

**London****, England****.**

"London Bridge is falling down… Falling down… London Bridge is falling down… My Fair Lady…"

A voice, sweet and child-like, rang throughout the apartment floor, enveloping any other short or small sound. A happy, but deeper voice soon greeted it.

"Aye, Goo'mornin', Eevee, m' lass." A young man's dark, emerald eyes smiled at the passerby's tune. "And how was your first day bein' a sophomore?" The receptionist called after the girl at his neat desk. He wore brick-red uniform, black-framed, rectangular glasses and a bright smile that showed off his cheery personality.

He was fairly young, seemingly mid-twenties, a very thick mound of auburn hair atop of his head. The shape of his face was only deserting his child-like appearance. His nose was slightly crooked (perhaps from a fight when he was younger). The accent his voice carried was thick, and came from the north end of England's countryside which was somewhat hard to understand if you hadn't lived in England for long. This was Thomas Williams.

Eevee smiled with a full-set of bright, white teeth. "A fifteen year old has to do what a fifteen year old has to do… Well, I'm almost sixteen, so buahaha. Another birthday party to savor soon enough!" The girl made a face. Like Thomas, Eevee was only slightly deserting her child-like facial appearance, so her face was still slightly round. Her eyes were set a deep ocean-blue, and she had a short, pretty nose. The teen's hair was cut short like a boy's and only the back hovered around the nape of her neck.

Thomas chuckled, "Las' year's party was… le's say, interestin'." He smiled as he recalled the girl shoving Adria's face into her slice of cake - being considerate that if she did that to the whole cake, itself, that no one would be actually eating cake - so the sly fox pushed her sister into her own piece. It was fairly amusing at the time, but her sister never forgave her for it completely. "Bu', I doubt I'll miss one of your next ones if you ever to do have anotha'. They're always excitin'." He laughed as she blushed, "Anywho, what does a fifteen year old have to do in their second year of high school," he asked, remembering some of her last words before he started reminiscing about last year's events.

She shrugged, "More or less dodging drama and food fights - ooh, those are fun - uh, but the best thing you should learn is outwitting classmates." Eevee nodded solemnly for the first moment, but her grin reappeared slyly.

Thomas beamed, "How so, lassy?"

She started out fumbling her fingers with a shy look of excitement. She was always acting in fickle manner. "Well, there's this new kid coming 'round to London soon and teach' needed ta have someone show 'im 'round the school. Everyone's excited about it… Y'know, kids think all the foreign exchange students are always gonna be extremely pretty…" Eevee caught herself growing in color and ordered herself to stop immediately. "..And, I, uh, where was I? Ah, yes, since I was smart enough to be the only one not raisin' my hand, so the teach' picked me." She giggled and smirked with pride before adding, "He's supposed to come tomorrow."

The man grinned, "Sounds exactly like somethin' y'd do, no offense."

"None taken."

"But tricking… Well, in this case, outwitting is a good trait to know."

"True, that is."

There was piercing silence for a little more than two seconds, but Thomas broke it quickly because of his own desires, "Aye, your sister home, yet," he winked.

"Ah, sadly, not at the moment… She's off work forty minutes after four, so you've about a half hour left." She winked back. "I wish you luck, Tiger."

He laughed, "And I to you with that exchange student, might I add."

Eevee gave the man a friendly peck on the cheek before stepping back and saluting him, "Goodbye, Captain Thomas. I'm returning to my quarters."

He did the same, "Have a safe return, lass."

The girl soon ran off with a smile, shouting a soft "see yah" as her legs took her to her apartment. _Can't wait 'til Adria kisses him…' _She thought quietly to herself, a grin of satisfaction spreading across her lips as her eyes shone brightly. It wasn't much longer until she reached a comfy couch… And she made it. After locking the door, Eevee threw her petite body onto her couch and let her limbs collapse into it's comfy lining.

She sighed. "I hate being at the house alone," she murmured crossly, "But I guess she can't be here to entertain me all the time, either…"

It wasn't long after that she was out the door again, set out to cure her boredom and loneliness. Eevee never did take off her pikachu backpack or look for a quick snack when she had been in the house; instead she was out as soon as she was in.

Retracing her steps back out the apartment, she passed a bored-looking Thomas, and then shot out the front door. Time to find something to do…


	2. Enter the Newcomer!

**STEREOTYPICAL STATUSES  
Chapter Two: Meeting**

* * *

Eevee had spent her time yesterday by the Thames River, wandering around by herself. She made up several stories in her head and concluded them with a final round of fireworks by flooding back home. By the time she got back, her sister was there, worn out and tired from working most of the day. Eevee's blue eyes skimmed over her as she slept on the couch, the young woman's brow furrowed as she seemed to be having an uncomfortable vision while she slept. Adria was dead tired, and she deserved her rest after a long day's work. The job didn't pay exactly well, but it was just enough to get by. And they lived snugly together in this little apartment.

The blonde decided to peek in the kitchen, eat a TV dinner, and head off to bed. For once, she didn't have homework, and sleep was what she needed.

And so, the Watsons slept through the night...

* * *

Leon watched warily as Principal Greyson smiled pleasantly, "Eevee will be here in a moment, Mr. Weber. She'll be guiding you to your classes and show you any other significant places here… Let's just say it isn't uncommon for the lass to be... how do you young ones put it? Fashionably late?"

Leon gave a wry smile. He could've managed on his own, couldn't have he? I mean, his escort was late, and that wasn't a particularly good sign.

He heard the doors burst open and panting followed. Turning his head, he saw a girl, shorter than he, around his age, with short light-blonde hair. She was huffing and puffing, like a steam train almost. Her face seemed red hot, and the principal looked at her with a sigh, "You're fifteen minutes late, Watson. That's not a very good first impression on this young boy, is it?"

She shook her head violently, her hands still on her knees as she bent over, trying to catch her breath, "No, sir- Sorry, sir." She laughed hesitantly, her ocean-blue orbs gleaming brightly, "I went to the gas station on the way here to buy him a welcome-to-Greenwich Secondary School soda. And I couldn't pick because… well, I didn't know what kind he liked. So, I just bought five different flavors: Dr. Pepper, Pepsi, Coke, Sprite, and Crush."

She pulled them out and let Leon pick. Though, he was hesitant, he eventually chose a Coke, and Eevee took the Sprite. "Mr. Greyson, you and a couple of the staff can have the others. I don't need them." Her smile was so sugary sweet, he could vomit. It was just too much. Why did people go out of their way to welcome a stranger? Someone they needn't have anything to do with? _Stupid_… he though, _Why do you bother? It's admirably pathetic._

Eevee coughed a bit into her elbow, showing as many manners as she could, which was nearly impossible for such a ditzy young lady as herself. Her ocean-blue eyes glowed with an unknown pleasantness, and she grabbed his hand. He froze for a moment, shocked, but loosened up. He had to keep cool. What was that English World War II saying? Keep calm and carry on... Yes, that was it.

Mr. Greyson gave her a wary eye, "Eevee Watson, you know the Hands-Off Policy. Mind your manners!"

But the girl had already begun pulling Leon along, skipping happily with one of the brightest smiles Leon had ever seen. It almost was comparable to his mother's lovely smile, but he shrugged off that thought.

Eevee laughed lightly, taking out his schedule. "Here, let's look at your classes. Ooh~ We have three of the same classes~! Physical Education, Chemistry, and Social Studies. Well, P. E. is my favorite. What is your's; if you mind me asking, that is." She beamed at him.

The boy tucked in his lip, giving her a rather off look. Shouldn't she know of him? Didn't everyone know Leon Weber? The famous child prodigy who found his heart in musical instruments? Surely, she was just daft then. He would never guess her to be uninformed.

"Music, I suppose…"

The girl grinned at him, "I like music, too. But I'm not musically talented. The last instrument I played was the recorder; they made us learn some basic music skills in the third grade so we could move onto a different instrument of our choice later on; to see if it interested us, anyways. I failed that class." She rubbed her head, still smiling, however a little embarrassment shown on her face as her cheeks pinkened.

He gave a small, fake smile and nodded.

How could anyone be so incompetent enough not to be able to play a damned recorder? She failed the class? How?... Something told him he wasn't going to get along with this girl, no matter how inviting she seemed. It just… wouldn't work out. Not if she didn't even know how to play a fucking recorder.

Inside, he could feel himself seething with dislike. Music… it was the last thing he had of his parents. It was their legacy to him. He would lead notable orchestras in the future. He was to be the greatest conductor of all time. And if this… this beast… could not even comprehend a few basic notes of the treble clef, well, this was just not going to work out.

Leon held his breath. He just needed to find all of his classes; she would show them to her, and that was that. There was no need to be around her after that. After today, she would be gone forever… Except those few classes, of course. He could ignore her, though. He didn't need to pay a damned second of his attention to this idiot.

He watched her look at his list again, looking at the room number as if it was some illegible, ancient piece of language. Dolt.

"So… You have Mrs. Florence for your first period? That's one of the math teachers. I don't know what —Wait… Wow. You're in Calculus?" She giggled, "I'm still in Algebra One. Math has never been my forte…"

At least, she was honest.

Leon wished she would stop babbling and just lead him to his classes. Just… stop.

Eevee took him by his hand again and pulled him across campus to find his rooms, humming along the way and rambling about multiple things that reminded her of this situation. Information he'd apparently need to know about every single person about the school. He guessed she got around or something. Who else knew all of this damned, idiotic data?

It was then that Eevee stopped. They had visited every entryway of every one of the seven classrooms on his list, not disturbing any of the classes, of course.

Her smile was almost saddening, and he wondered if she was telepathic, as if he could have hurt her with his thoughts. She tugged at a short lock, her eyes wavering, "I wish you the best of luck here. I'm… very happy that I was able to show you around. It was nice getting know someone just a little. I know who you are, and it's been a pleasure; I get to tell my sister that I've met you… If… If you ever need anything, I'll be right here. Er, well, you can find me whenever. I'll watch out for you, and… Make sure you make it alright. I have a smallish group that I hang out with, so, if you ever need me, I'm with them under the apple-blossom tree at lunch. I pointed that out along the way."

He looked at her incredulously. Was this seriously why she looked so sad? Because they were parting for the rest of the day? Jesus Christ. Just when he thought that women were complete flowers already, this just topped it.

Leon gave a twisted smile, "Sure… Thanks for showing me around_." I could have honestly did this all by myself and would have been spared a fucking drama performance._

Eevee seemed to return back to her normal bubbly self, her eyes bright, "Great! I'll see you soon!" And then she ran off.

He was _not_ seeing her anytime soon.

* * *

**(( Author's Note: I found it funny that when I chose the school's name, it was already the name of an actual school in London. Cool coincident, yeah? ))**


End file.
